Lucky
by hoolyrobotdinosaur
Summary: Draco and Ginny have a surprise in store as they plan for their wedding.


Draco thought how lucky he was as he saw the stunningly beautiful woman asleep beside him, her auburn hair cascading over the pillows and her naked form. She stirred and turned to face him, her engagement ring glinting on her finger. He smiled when their eyes met, remembering the night before. They hadn't always been this happy together, but Draco knew she was always going to be his from the moment they met, and he can be very persuasive at times.

Ginny knew the full force of his persuasion. He showed her his love late in their sixth year at Hogwarts, conjuring a full bouquet of flowers from thin air, her favourite, yellow roses. Ginny had never realised quite so handsome he was until then, his grey blue eyes looking at her as if she was the best thing on Earth. Unfortunately for them, Ginny had to break up with Harry first. He was never going to take this well, neither of them were. She told him, about Harry, and watched those eyes she loved so much break down into tears, the flowers igniting in his hand and burning with a heatless flame.

She was right, Harry didn't take it well, but at least he didn't stop her, he loved her far too much for that. He only wanted what would make her happy, and if that came in the form of his schoolyard enemy then so be it. He could see what she saw in him, he was very handsome, and the subject of some of Harry's most explicit childhood dreams, who would have known that the Boy Who Lived was bi? Harry let her go with a heavy heart, vowing to never speak to Malfoy again if he could help it, though he might not have much choice in the matter.

Those were the bad days, thought Draco, his beautiful fiancé standing up out of bed, searching on the floor for yesterday's clothes. She looked beautiful, especially with the sunlight streaming through the window, it illuminated her hair in a kind of ginger halo, this view only solidifying Draco's love for her.

"I'll just get some breakfast dear, fancy some bacon?"Asked Ginny, an enquiring look on her face making her even more attractive to him. How could he say no to the woman of his dreams?

"Whatever you want darling. I'll be up in a minute. We have a lot of planning to do" He said this with a broad smile on his face, for they were to become one in the coming days. They would marry in his garden, there is an arch that is perfect to use as an altar, and Malfoy Manor is plenty big enough for all the Weasleys, and his family too. It was to be a small affair, only close family invited, for he wanted it to be as special for Ginny as it was to be for him, and exclusivity just made the whole thing a lot more amazing.

He dragged himself from his bed, the morning air cool on his naked skin. He pulled on a dressing gown and went to join Ginny in the kitchen, when something caught his eye. A note, addressed to Ginny. He trusted her, but if it's from Potter then he feels the need to get involved. Cautiously, he opened the folded paper. It was from a Healer at St Mungos.

_ Miss Ginevra Weasley,_

_ We are delighted to inform you that you are expecting. The recent test has proven positive and we will be in contact with you shortly to discuss your options. We understand that you may be busy and require the appointment following in the next owl to be rescheduled, just send us your requirements back with it and we will try and fit you in. As with all pregnancies, the father should be informed, but we understand that it is your choice if you wish to keep it a secret for a while longer._

_Thank you,_

_Jenny Harpings (Chief Midwife)_

Draco was in shock. So that was why she looked strained recently. He suddenly felt horrible for making her get the breakfast. He folded the note back up and rushed downstairs, to find Ginny just coming up them with his bacon sandwich.

"Don't worry about that dear, I'll handle it!" he said, taking the sandwiches from Ginny and turning round to go back up. "Come and have a lie down, you look exhausted." He insisted, so Ginny reluctantly followed him back upstairs. They ate their bacon sandwiches in silence, and finished at the same time. Draco supposed that because they were living together they had fallen into the same rhythms, they always seemed to wake at the same time too.

"What's wrong Draco?" Ginny asked. "Why are you acting so strange all of a sudden?" Draco had two choices; Tell her the truth about reading the note, and face the possibility that she may think that he doesn't trust her, or lie, and it will all be okay. He chooses the second option, just like his father taught him.

"Don't worry Gin. A lot has come up at work that's all, nothing to lose sleep over.. But I tell you what you should lose sleep doing.." He had a mischievous smile on his face as their eyes met yet again that morning.

"What?" Ginny asked, though she knew the answer.

He leaned right in to her ear, finding his way through her luscious strawberry locks. "Me." He whispered, sending a shiver down her spine.

Their lips locked together in a hungry embrace, each stripping the other of their already minimal clothing. His hands moved to her erect nipples, gently stroking them until they were little hard balls. He kissed down her neck, feeling his way with his tongue. Ginny shuddered as he reached her breasts, they were tender even without his touch to fuel them, but it felt so good. Soon he moved lower, kissing his way down her stomach, his tongue caressing every inch of her body it touched. She could feel him getting even lower, closer to her soaked slit. He circled her area with his mouth, gently feeling his way towards her hungry lady parts. He plunged his tongue deep inside, her juices flowing over his lips. She tasted so sweet, so perfect. He moved upwards towards her clit. This was where the pleasure lay, for her anyway. He could feel himself growing hard between his legs as she shuddered with pleasure, a low moan escaping her lips.

"Draco, keep going.." she uttered, those words were all he needed to hear. He stopped licking her, and pulled himself up so his cock was resting on her soaked pussy. "Please Draco, don't stop, I need this. I need YOU" She practically screamed on that last word as he pushed his hard on deep inside her, grinding against her slender hips. He was getting close now, and wanted her to experience the ecstasy with him. He moved one of his hands from her breasts to her clitoris, stroking it, using her juices as a lubricant. She was shaking with pleasure, her breathing becoming shallow and quick. "DRACO" she screamed, as they both climaxed simultaneously, collapsing in a heap on the bed. Her breathing slowly returned to normal as he caressed her in his arms. "That was amazing Draco. I love you so much." She was tired, and promptly fell back asleep in his arms. He dozed off while still tasting her in his mouth. They needed to do that more often.

XXX

The next day, a screech owl arrived at their window. It had a letter addressed to Miss Ginevra Weasley. Draco knew what this was, it was from the hospital. There were only three days until their wedding, and Draco was glad of this. His parents are very traditional, and having a baby out of wedlock is even worse than marrying a mudblood in their eyes. Maybe they could announce it at the wedding?

"What's that letter Gin?" He asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, for it was still early. He tried to keep the worry out of his voice, for fear she would put two and two together and realise that he knew.

"Oh, nothing important. I need to go out tomorrow, is that okay? Stuff for the wedding.." She trailed off and turned to look at him when he didn't answer straight away. "DRACO!" She screamed at him, prompting him to come out of his Luna-like state and focus on what she was saying. "I said I need to go out tomorrow. Alone. Is that okay?"

"Of course Ginny dear," he said, a broad smile appearing on his face at the thought he was to be a father. "Do you want any money? I can lend you the vault key."

"That won't be necessary, I have enough." She said, returning his smile. "Fancy some lunch? It's nearly one!" Draco nodded his head and with that she walked out of the room, one hand on her stomach. He wished that he could be there for her, but that would have to wait until she told him what she is currently trying to hide.

Draco regretted being left alone in the room to think. His thought were out of control without her there to support him. His childhood had been traumatic and he was only getting over that now. He was forced into being a Death Eater by his father. Death Eaters went against everything Draco believed. They killed people just for the sake of it, and had horrible personalities anyone would despise, why would he want to join them? He had always been seen of as 'The Bad Guy' but really, he was just a messed up kid in a world that didn't understand him. But he was happy now, with Ginny. Nothing can take that away from him. Especially with her expecting.

A few minutes passed when Ginny walked into the room with a bowl of crisps and several other snacks at the end of her wand. She placed them carefully on the bed, then proceeded to hold his hand and gaze lovingly into his eyes. Draco couldn't quite believe how lucky he was. He thought about confronting her about where she was headed tomorrow, but decided against it. They hadn't argued in months, not since their engagement. She would tell him when she was ready. It is a big deal after all. Just as he thought this, Ginny stirred from her relaxed position to sit more upright. She looked as though she was about to say something, her mouth half open as if she were trying to speak, but then decided against it and closed her mouth, slumping back into the pillows. She will tell me when she is ready, Draco repeated to himself, hoping with all his heart that those thoughts were true.

Later that day, he was just minding his own business, trying to ignore a very persistent owl from his father, when Ginny barged into his study.

"Knock next time" drawled Draco, doing his best to look annoyed with the beauty in front of him.

"I couldn't wait." Replies his fiancé with a sultry look flashing across her deep green eyes. Draco knew what that meant. Without taking a look back at the owl he just flung across the room, he stole Ginny into a passionate embrace, their mouths locked in a deep kiss. Ginny pulled loose Draco's tie, breaking off from the kiss to undo his complicated shirt fastenings. He looked at her with hungry eyes and when they resumed the kiss he undid her dress and it fell to the floor. Ginny moved her hands lower to unzip his trousers, stroking his stomach on the way down. She knelt on the floor in front of him, teasing his boxers off with her skilled fingers. Draco quickly undid her bra to let her sumptuous bosoms fall free for his pleasure.

She massaged him in her hands, watching him grow hard before her eyes. Draco could see her panties dampening, so he removed them for her with one flick of his wand. She was surprised, but then returned her attention to his boner, teasing the tip with her tongue, before licking down the length of his shaft. She took him into his mouth, his entire length filling her completely, her fighting the urge to gag.

Draco took her by the hair, moving her head and bucking his hips, this felt so good. Her magical mouth doing wonders for him. Suddenly she withdrew, a smirk on her face, obviously something she had learnt off him.

"Now it's your turn." She said, straddling him and locking her lips to his own. He moved his hips underneath her, her tight pussy giving him chills which ran through his whole body. He could tell she was getting close now. He reached a hand down and stroked her most sensitive spot. She moaned, her breathing quickening. A scream of 'DRACO!' told him it was all over, he could feel her muscles contracting rhythmically around his dick. He slowed his pace, gently fucking her until he came inside her, filling her up to the hilt. She moaned gently when he finished, grabbing him round the neck and giving him one last kiss before they collapsed into his office armchair. There they slept blissfully until the next morning, awakening to find they were still joined in their love.


End file.
